en busca de la felicidad
by aricabon
Summary: Es una historia que gira al rededor,de una pandilla de jovenes nuyorquinos,que viven en un hospital a causa de diferentes enfermedades,Tomiko,Toni,Roc,Paola,Jordi,y Danna, y la tortugas!..
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! eh aqui rescribiendo la historia espero que no les moleste es que vi **__"pulseras rojas" __**(seguro que nadie de ustedes conoce),¡pero esta emocionante! ,y este sera mi version;**_

_**aqui con el capitulo!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1:"primer dia"_**

_En un hospital de new york dos amigas una oji-verdeazul pelo negro piel blanca,vestida de un jean gris botas blancas camisa negra una cartera roja,y collares de todo tipo,y la otra en una silla de rueda con la pierna amputada por un problema de (tibia) vestida con una ropa de pasiente ,la chica era oji-oscuro pelo casataño oscuro (a si lo tenia antes) ahora era pelada con un aro gris piel blanca,_

-**ah gracias ya llevas mas de 2 años aqui en este lugar inmundo** -dice la oji-verdeazul,

-**¿quien te cres?-**le pregunta la oji-oscuro,-**a ver cuantas seciones llevas,**

-**ninguna**-dice la oji-verdeazul-**¿pero que interesa eso?,Dana?,**

**-mucho tomiko ,si no llevas mas de 10 seciones no hables,de nosotros como personas inutiles-**dice la chica mientras se va y la otra se sienta a leer una diario,

_ella se para par beber algo cuando tiene difilcultad para respirar y se queda desmalla tocandos el corazón varias veces hasta que una enfermera lo lleva a una avitacion y su madre llega ,_

**_en la habitacion de tomiko:_**

_su madre una mujer de casi 39 años pelo azabecha (teñido) unos ojos color verde y su piel casi blanca,le hagarra la mano a su hija que estaba conectada para que vuelva a respirar estba vestida de un jean oscuro rojo una sandalia blanca y un pulover azul con una cartera en la mano que decia "niña mala"_

-**mi peor temor se a echo realidad,**-decia con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas y se apollo en la sabana de su hija

_la hija despierta toxiendo y saluda a su madre tocandole la cabesa la madre no se da cuenta hasta que su hija se mueve y ella le toca la cara suavemente,_

_-__**escuhe**__**todo!,**__-_dice la hija habrazando a su madre-**¿por que estoy aca?-**mira a tod lo que tenia-**dime que es un sueño,**

**-no lo es,**-dice su amiga,-**no es un sueño,**-sonrie,

-**hija me tengo que ir volvere-**dice su madre llendose-**¡te amo!,**

**-tu madre es muy linda contigo y a puesto que te llama chiquitina-s**e rie mientras ciera la puerta,

**_-a yo no soy a la que la amputaron la_**** pierna-**dice leyendo una historieta-** asi que cierra tu boca!,**

**-lo siento,**-dice con la mirada baja mientras se va,

-**no tenias que ser dura con ella-,**

_dice una chica completamente flaca con (anorexia),cabello rizado color chocolate una piel casi-balnca y unos ojos moreno estaba leyendo una revista de "comics",_

_ella se da vuelta,_

**-y tu?!,quien te creés para meterte en mi vida-**la mira-**¿ni se tu nombre?, a si que callate,**

**-nadie,**-sigue leyendo su historieta-**solo tomalo como un concejo,**-sonrie-**mi nombre es Paola,¿y el tuyo?,**

**-me vale?! mal y bien como sea que te llames ,¡¿peor no quieras saber mi nombre por que pronto saldre?!**-dice con una sonrisa-**pero para creas que algun dia tuviste un amigo es tomiko,**

_-__**algun dia quisiera salir de aqui llevo dos meses pero ya son como**__ años-_dice mirando las paredes grises-**es tan triste,**

_llega una enfermera y le saca todo (algunas cosa no y se va),_

**_-tengo una plan hoy_**_ escaparemos!,-_dice con una sonrisa -**¡esta misma noche!,pero no les diras nada a Dana ,**

**-si tu les diras ,!-**dice durmiendose ,

_ella se queda despierta a esperar la noche,_

**_a la noche:_**

ya eran las 11:56 ellas se lenvantaron y fueron a la puerta escondiendose de guardias y todo para hirse paola estaba con una linterna cuando salio,

_**-esto es una** **lucura,!**_**-**sonrie Paola mientras salen del hospital,

**-ya fuera-**vé a unos ninjas pelear contra unas tortugas mutantes,-**es mi imaginacion vamos!**-dice saltando entre edificios,

**-esperame!-**dice Paola mientras va al edificio por una escalera su amiga habia corrido y ella tambien,

_**en el edificio:**_

las tortugas estaban luchando contra el clan del pie raph con (xever),y ayudandolo su hermano leonardo contra otros soldados del pie,y Donny y Mikey contra (perrera),y otros soldados del pie,

_**-¡te are sopa de**_** tortuga!-**dice (xever) mientra le da una patada a mikey,

_**-¡yo solo puedo pegar a mikey!-,**_

_si comienza su pelea con leo ya se habia ido y estaba ayudando a su hermano Donny,_

_-_donny peta bradfor cuando este cae enfrente de (tomiko) y hagara una espada y se la a punta ,-**dejala,**

**-¡si dejala no vez que es una chica!,**-dice dandole una petada y se empiasan a pelear,

-**¡chicos,chicos!-**grita Mikey,**-tiene problemas respiratorios,**

_se va a la chica y (xever) tambien y le hace (RCP) , y depues de va ella le promete que no dira nada si la dejan vivir y la llevan hasta su habitacion,_

_-**en la habitacion :**_

_ella veia que Paola estaba ahi peor no vio que un medico la opservo,_

**-buenas noches-**dice cerando la puerta sin ver al doctor,y se a cuesta a dormir,

* * *

_**bueno en fin..!,**_

_**¿les gusto?,¿les aburio? ,**_

_**cualquier comentario es aceptado!,**_

_**¿el medico dira alguna cosa?,¿por que xever no dejo que muere?,¿ella saldra tan rapido como dijo?,**_

_**lo siento si no hay mucho de tmnt es que no me senti inspirada en ellos en el siguiente cap les pongo,**_

* * *

_**aqui un avance:!**_

_enfermera:**¡no puedo creer que seas tan iresponsable para escaparse!,**_

_Paola:**yo tambien me escape y fue mi idea-sonrie,**_

_enfermera:**tendras que ir a tratamiento,**_

_tomiko:**gracias-le susurra,**_

_**ella le sonrie,**_

_**en otra ecena:**_

_Paola**:no quiero comer manzana-dice tirandola,**_

_Danna:**¡hey por que la**_** tiras!-**dice juntandola y comiendose su madicina,

_**en otra ecena:**_

_hermana de Paola:**¡no se quien eres pero si te hagaro comiendo la medicina de mi hermana llamare a tus padres!,**_

_Danna:**lo siento puedo ir con ella,-le sonrie,**_

_**en otra ecena:**_

_Danna:**lo siento ya no comere tu medicina,**_

_tomiko**:vamos!**_

_Paola:**no dijiste que me ayudarias eh -se va -eres una mala compañera**_

* * *

_**el fin!,**_

_**cuidense !,bye! bye!,**_

_**atte.:ari,**_


	2. ¡¿por que todos me juzgan!,

_**¡hola!,todo el mundo eh aqui subiendo otro cap contestare y preguntere**_

_Luisa-Hamato2,Mona Lisa Hamato ,titania magnifica,paolaesh,danita159,__**¡gracias por sus reviews!,**_

_**¡go!,**_

_**para**__ Luisa-Hamato2:__**ya lo sabras ,mostrere una parte del capitulo anterior,**_

_**Para**__ paolaesh__**:¡me alegra!,¿pero porque te lo prohibió :(?,si gracias por la ayuda,¡tu hermana se ganó una enemiga por toda la vida!,**_

_**para**__ danita159:__**bajo ahi? que mal,**_

_**¡sin mas los/as dejo con el capitulo!,**_

* * *

_**¡en el capitulo anterior!:**_

_**-ah gracias ya llevas mas de 2 años aqui en este lugar inmundo -dice la oji-verdeazul,**_

_**-¿quien te cres?-le pregunta la oji-oscuro,-a ver cuantas seciones llevas,**_

-**ninguna**-dice la oji-verdeazul-**¿pero que interesa eso?,Dana?,**

**-mucho tomiko ,si no llevas mas de 10 seciones no hables,de nosotros como personas inutiles-**dice la chica mientras se va y la otra se sienta a leer una diario,

_en otra escritura:_

_-__**mi peor temor se a echo realidad,**__-__**decia con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas y se apollo en la sabana de su hija**_

**-y tu?!,quien te creés para meterte en mi vida-la mira-¿ni se tu nombre?, a si que callate,**

**-nadie,**-_**sigue leyendo su historieta-solo tomalo como un concejo,-sonrie-mi nombre es Paola,¿y el tuyo?,**_

**-me vale?! mal y bien como sea que te llames ,¡¿peor no quieras saber mi nombre por que pronto saldre?!**-dice con una sonrisa-**pero para creas que algun dia tuviste un amigo es tomiko,**

_en otra escritura:,_

**_-si tu les diras ,!-dice durmiendose ,_**

_en otra ecritura:_

_**-¡yo solo puedo pegar a mikey!-,**_

_se va a la chica y (xever) tambien y le hace (RCP) , y depues de va ella le promete que no dira nada si la dejan vivir y la llevan hasta su habitacion,(xever le hace rcp),_

_en otra escritura:_

**_-buenas noches-dice cerando la puerta sin ver al doctor,y se a cuesta a dormir,_**

**_¡go!,_**

* * *

_** Chapter 2:"¡¿por que todos me juzgan?!",**_

_Un doctor y una doctora estaban hablando serca de una habitacion,_

**_-¡no puede ser!-_**dice la doctora_,__**-¡esta chica se quiere matar! ¿oh? que?,**_

_**-no se!,**_-dice el poniendose serio_,-__**¡pero tenemos que hacer algo !,**_

_**Al dia siguiente **__(la habitacion de paola y tomiko)__**:**_

_Ellas se habian despertado en la mañana cuando una puerta se habrio bruscamente era un enfermera,_

**_-¡¿como tiene cerebro?!,-_**pregunta enojada,

_-__**¿a que te refieres?-**_dice confundida ,

-_**¡tu sabes a que me refiero ?,¡no puedo creer que seas tan iresponsable para escaparse!,-**__dice enojada,_

_Paola al ver que la chica estaba en riesgo decidio tomar todo el cargo,_

-**_yo tambien me escape y fue mi idea-_**sonrie,

_**-tendras que ir a tratamiento,**_

_**-gracias-**_le susurra,-¡y tu quedate aqui?!-dice tocandose el ojo y llevandose a Paola,

_Cuando las dos se fueron.._

**_-¿yo no me quedo nada!-_**_dice levantandose-__**el ya vera,**_

_se lavanta coge su silla de rueda y se va hasta el pasillo:_

**_en el pasillo:,_**

_Ella se acerca bruscamente y rapidamente a un doctor,_

_**-¡oye!**_-dice de una manera enojada-**¿por que dijiste que sali?-**dice queriendo llorar peor sin poder,_**-¡¿crei que eras mi amigo?!,**_

_**-¡pero si yo apenas te conosco!**_-dice confundido,**-¿y te delate para que no sufrieras los medicos solo queremos lo..**

_**-¿lo peor para mi?-**_dice enojada-_**¿por que a ustedes solo les importa la plata?!,**_

**-es sierto**-dice en contra-_**queremos ayudarles,**_

_**-no es sierto,**_-se va a otro lugar,

_y se topa con una mujer de pelo lacio pelo chocolate piel casi blanca ojos grises vestida de un jean azul unas botas negras y una camisa blanca con rallas azules,de casi 36 años,_

**-¡oh lo siento!-**dice apenada-_**¿y como vas?,**_

**-¡mal!**-dice enojada-_**¿que haces aqui alexia,-****¡nada!,seguro que me quieres ver muerta a si tenes el derecho de aruinarle la vida mi padre ¿no?,**_

_**-¿que dices?**_-dice apenada_**-yo quiero ser tu amiga,**_

_**-eso no parece**_-dice llendose bruscamente,

_**-¡a caso quieres matarte!,**_-dice un grito,

_**-si?,a si es la vida nacemos vivimos y morimos ¿ok?,**_

**_En otra lugar_** _(en otra planta):,_

_Una enfermera le dio Paola su comida que consistia en manzanas ,ella no queria comer_ ,

**_-no quiero comer manzana-_**dice tirandola,

_**-¡hey por que la tiras!**_-dice juntandola y comiendose su madicina,

_Paola le daba todo para que se lo comiera,hasta que una chica de prox 20 la miro la chica era pelo lacio castaño claro piel casi blanca ojos marrones vestida con un jean rojo unos tacos verde una cartera rojo una musculosa verde,_

_**-deja de comer la medicina de mi hermana!-**_dice enojada,

_**-perdona!,es muy sobreprotectora,-**_dice con una sonrisa,

_**-te quiero ver en el pasillo,**_-dice mientras el se va con ella,

_**-no se quien eres pero si te hagaro comiendo la medicina de mi hermana llamare a tus padres!,**_

-_**¡oh siento puedo ir con ella,**_-le sonrie,

_**-si** _-le deja y despues le para-_**¡pero ella tiene un problema y tiene que enfrentarlo!,**_

-ella baja la cabesa y se va otro lugar,-**_¡adios!,_**

_con Paola :_

_Paola ve que le pusieron mas comida,_

-¡¿que yo ya comi?!-dice enojada-¿por que me sirven mas!,

-tu sabes lo que hiciste-dice llendose la enfermera a otra parte,

y Paola ve llegara su hermana,

-¿Hola!,¿como vas?-dice su hermana-¿sabes me preocupo por tí y creo que podemos llegar a hacer amigas?,

-¿¡y tu que sebes de mi!,tu no sabes nada de mi!,Andrea ,-dice enojada,-_**¡soy gorda y me juzgan !**_-enojda con pocas lagrimas-_**¡soy flaca y me juzgan!¡por que todos me juzgan!,**_

**_-estare en la otra sala-_**dice triste pero sin demostrarlo,

**_En la alcantarilla _**_(alas 8:00 p.m):_

_Leonardo estaba hablando con sus hermanos y April,hacerca de un grupo,_

_**-haci es el lider el segundo lider (que seria el lider si no hubiera el lider),el impresindible el guapo,el listo, y la chica,**_-dice tranquilo,

_**-jajajaja,**_-se empiesa a reir April_**.-ustedes jajaja,no pueden ser ninguno guapo ajaja,ni chica,yo soy la chica splinter es el impresindible Donny el listo Raphael el segundo lider ,y y Mikey el guapo,**_

_**-bueno gracias co-lider**_-le dice un tono burlon Leo,

_**-gracias lider-**_dice con su voz interior,

_**-¿y hiremos ah?!,la salida?,oh al patrullaje** -_dice Donny,

-_**a si**_** ?,-**dice con una voz tranquila Mikey,-_**¡vamos!,**_

_**En las calles de new york:**_

_Paola estaba con la lluvia que caia y sus lagrimas se puso en el borde de un edificio cuando (algo),o alguien la empujo,ay vio una figura de un tortuga con unos hermosos ojos celestes,el estendio la mano y le sonrio,_

_-**¡debes tener**_** cuidado!,-**dice molesta,-_**¡no vex que estoy bien y no necesito que un mutante me rompa la cara!,**_

_**-lo siento y**_** duele,-**dice mirando que era muy flaca,

-_**¿que?,-**_dice cuando entendio el asunto haciendo una mueca de enojo-_**¿tu te haz visto?,¡eres un**_** mutante!,-**-dice con unas lagrimas-_**¡por que todos gozan en juzgarme!,¿eh? acaso no tienen su propia vida,**_

_**-yo no te juzgo y no gozo de**_** hacerlo,-**dice con una sonrisa,

_Ella en sonrisa y llanto pudo ver que el mutante era como ella sonrio y lo abrazo,_

**-_Mikey,donde estas?!, ven y_**** ayuda!,-**gritan,sus hermanos,

_**-lo siento tengo que hirme**_ -dice mikey mientras se va,

_Ella se va rapidamente pero cree que solo fue su imaginacion a si que se va a dormir esperando que la hora llegue,_

**_en la alcantarilla:_**

_Mikey estba viendo a su hermano (Raph),y pensba .*¿por que no me la puedo sacar de mi mente?,¡ay seguro que le esta diciendo a todo el mundo sobre nuestra existencia!,¡que tonto!,pensar que una mujer como ella hiba querer a alguien como ami,¿y re con donnie,?_

**_en los pasillos de hospital:_**

_las tres estban ahi pero dana mas delante,con paola y tomiko mas adelante de ellas,_

_-**mañana me ayudaras con el**_** atun,?-**dice con una sonrisa,-

_-**lo siento ya no comere tu medicina,**_

_-**vamos!**_

_**-no dijiste que me ayudarias eh **_-se va -_**eres una mala compañera.**_

* * *

_**bueno en fin..!,**_

_**¿les gusto?,¿les aburio? ,**_

_**cualquier comentario es aceptado!,**_

_¿para que quiere ver M a D? ¿Mikey se podra sacar ese pensamiento? ¿por que Tomiko trato tan mal a la gente?,¡estan rica la comida de paola?,_

* * *

_**aqui un avance:!**_

_MIkey:**quiero ser humano-dice gritando mientras asusta a su hermano,**_

_Donny:**es por alguien especial ,-dice con una sonrisa,**_

_Mikey:**jejej nO,**_

_**en otra ecena:**_

_doctor:**¿deberas hacerte el quimio,**_

_Dana:habre los ojos como platos._

* * *

_Pareja llamada:_

_mila -mikey (mi) paola (la), otra (paokey),paolaxmikey en apellido hamachez,y sanmato,_

* * *

_**el fin!,**_

_**cuidense !,bye! bye!,**_

_**Pd:el (el cap 3 es dedicado a Dana),**_

_**atte.:ari,**_


	3. este el dia,

_**¡hola! todo el mundo ! un feliz dia de los enamorados jeje les deseo que se besen entre todos, jeje,¡perdon por no actualizar antes es q el cap no me dio tiempo!,:**(esto se me ocurrio),_

**Danna:**

**_(mira su pie derecho y se mira al espejo con una sonrisa),_**:_Hace días que te observo_  
_y he contado con los dedos_

**Mikey:**

_**(mira a la luna y de ahi a Paola rien juntos)**_:_cuantas veces te has reído_  
_una mano me ha valido._

**Paola:**

_Hace días **(se mira y rompe una ventana con su puño):**que me fijo_

_no sé que guardas ahí dentro_  
**Leo:**

_**(mira a Ninjoy y le quita una mascara y sonrie):**a juzgar por lo que veo,_  
**Raph:**

_**(mira a todos lados y encontra Tomiko y la abraza):**nada bueno, nada bueno._  
**Tomiko:**

_**(echa una lagrima y en un sueño se tira a una pisina sin tomar aire)**:De qué tienes miedo_  
_a reir y a llorar luego,_  
**Donatello:**

_**(mira a April con una sonrisa):**a romper el hielo_  
_que recubre tu silencio,_  
**Lleo:**

_**(llora al mirar al espejo y viene Paola y el la hagara y ella lo suelta):**_

_Suéltate ya y cuéntame,_  
**Mikel:**

_**(le hagarra las mano a Dana que estba llorando y la habraza):**que aquí estamos para eso,_  
**Jordi:**

**_(corre con su sillia de rueda y cae)_**_:pa' lo bueno y pa' lo malo,_  
**Tony:**

**_(mira a Tomiko que estaba llorando y la habraza):_**_llora ahora y ríe luego,_

**_(*N/A··se mostrarn como imagenes de ellos imaginance, yo les escribire cuales son··*)_**

_si salgo corriendo, tú me agarras por el cuello_  
_y si no te escucho, grita !_  
_te tiendo la mano tu agarras todo el brazo,_  
_y si quieres más pues, grita !_

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior!:_**

**-¡no puede ser!-dice la doctora,-¡esta chica se quiere matar! ¿oh? que?,**

**-no se!,-dice el poniendose serio,-¡pero tenemos que hacer algo !,**

_En otra escritura_:

**-¡oh lo siento!-dice apenada-¿y como vas?,**

**-¡mal!-dice enojada-¿que haces aqui alexia,-¡nada!,seguro que me quieres ver muerta a si tenes el derecho de aruinarle la vida mi padre ¿no?,**

**-¿que dices?-dice apenada-yo quiero ser tu amiga,**

**-eso no parece-dice llendose bruscamente,**

**-¡a caso quieres matarte!,-dice un grito,**

_En otra escritura:_

**-deja de comer la medicina de mi hermana!-dice enojada,**

**-perdona!,es muy sobreprotectora,-dice con una sonrisa,**

**-te quiero ver en el pasillo,-dice mientras el se va con ella,**

**-no se quien eres pero si te hagaro comiendo la medicina de mi hermana llamare a tus padres!,**

**-¡oh siento puedo ir con ella,-le sonrie,**

**-si -le deja y despues le para-¡pero ella tiene un problema y tiene que enfrentarlo!,**

**-ella baja la cabesa y se va otro lugar,-¡adios!,**

_en otra escritura:_

**-¿¡y tu que sebes de mi!,tu no sabes nada de mi!,Andrea ,-dice enojada,-¡soy gorda y me juzgan !-enojda con pocas lagrimas-¡soy flaca y me juzgan!¡por que todos **

**me juzgan!,**

_en otra escritura:_

**-¿y hiremos ah?!,la salida?,oh al patrullaje -dice Donny,**

_En otra escritura:_

_-lo siento ya no comere tu medicina,_

_-vamos!_

_-no dijiste que me ayudarias eh -se va -eres una mala compañera._

**_Chapter 3:"este el dia"_**

_Las chicas se encontraban en una oficina Tomiko revolviendo papeles,y Paola evadiendo a Danna cuando salieron de ahi,_

**-Pao-**le para el paso con su silla**,-entiendo que estes molesta ¿pero?,**

-**¡¿pero?!,-**dice molesta-**¡me vendras con el verso!**-mas molesta

**-¿de que Verso me hablas-**dice triste bajando la mirada**-lo siento,**

**-si debes-**dice molesta y triste-**¡tal vez quiera vivir a si! Si!**-se va molesta,**-no quiero curarme-**se dirije a su habitacion

-¿y tu?,-se acerca a Tomiko-**les cres ya no me quiere hablar-**dice poco triste ,

-dice levantando los hombros-**¿piesas? que me importa,**

**-¿sabes?**-dice molesta**-espere mas de tí**-se va molesta,

_Tomiko bajo la cabeza triste y cero fuertemente sus ojosy al lado de ella estaba (Xever)_

**-oh pescadito me asustaste-**dice molesta y divertida-**pareses feo?,**

-sonrie auque no le hagradO eso de feo-**yo preferia que me llamen Cara de pez,**

-ella no puede evitar la risa-**jaja ¿quien te puso ese nombre? ¡es horible!,igual q tu!,**

_Eso no le hagrado a el,_

**-eres una idiota**-se va molesto dek hospital

**-no quise decirlo**-baja la mirada-**pescadito**-se va a su habitacion,

_Ya eran casi las once de la noche y Donny miraba sorprendido a su hermano y se quedo quieto como estatua y lo desperto_

**-¿estas bien Donny?-**dice preocupado,

**-¡tu! Esta bien**-dice confundido,

-**dale**-dice muy pesado- **haz un invento o solo operame ¿no se, tu eres el cerebro?,-**dice divertido,

**-dejare pasar eso**-dice molesto-**¿pero yo no lo puedo hacer!**-dice triste-**yo le hise una promesa a el y la voy a cumplir**-dice con una sonrisa y tocandole el hombro-

-el se la saca molesto**-¿sabes?,¡quieres! Ayudar a alguien que conoces hace 1 mes y a ¿mi? Que somos hermanos ¡que!,-**dice molesto a punto de irse,

**-¡espera!,**

**-que quieres,?**-dice molesto,

**-esto lo haces por alguien-**con una sonrisa-

**-¡no!-**se va,

_Raph estaba soñando con un mujer de pelo suelti en un parque hagarrados de la mano y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla ella le sonrio y desaparecio,_

**-Raph,Raph**-decia su hermano mayor** -hay que entrenar,**

**-5 minutos mas-**dice con fiaca-**dile que no quiero!,**

_**-dale Raph,**_ -dice con energia-_**Splinter quiere que entrenemos,**_

_**-y?**_-dice sin darle importancia,

-A Leo se le ocurrio una mentira-_**¡si no dijo que venderia Spike,!,**_

**_-vamos,vamos!-_**dice apurado y se va con su hermano,

_**En el entrenamiento,:**_

_Raph vs Donny , Mikey vs Leo,Raph vs Mikey ,Leo vs Donny,_

_**en la pelea:** (Raph vs Donny)_

-se pone en posicion de ataque moviendo su bó,**-comenzemos**,-sonrie, y hace una reverencia,

**-te ganare**-dice con una sonrisa y una reverencia,

_Los dos miran a el maestro ponen posicion de ataque y le hacen una reverencia,_

**-¡Ayime!-**dice dandoles la orden de pelear y se sienta,

-Raph le hace una llave a la sintura de Donny y le estira el brazo,**-¿como te sientes?-**dice en tono burlon,

**-auh auh!,**-dice con dolor mientras su hermano se reia el le pateo,haciendo que este callera a costado y el le a punto su bó,-**¿ahora no eres tan rudo?**-dice con una sonrisa

-Raph,hace un pequeño gemido-**no por mucho tiempo**-sonrie y se levanta con las manos y queda en pie y le pone a Donny sentado entre su rodillas este le hiso suple,-**jaja,**

**-las pagaras**-dice levantandose y mira a su hermano**-tengo la pelea ganada,**-sonrie y le da una patada en el estomago,

**-au**-dice con dolor en su estomago**-me rindo ya puedes ganar-**dice mintiendo con una sonrisa

**-no!-**tira su arma y va ayudar a su hermano,**-¿estas bien?-**lo ayuda a levantarse,

-pero este le sonrie maliciosa mente y le rompe su bó y lo tira a su hermano al suelo y el se rinde-**caiste redondito jaja**-rie,

**-hiciste trampa Sensei hiso trampa!**-dice molesto,

**-y tu eres el ciego-**sonrie con cara de malo,

**-Donatello!-**dice en tono de alerta tocando su barba-**no culpes a tu hermano por averte engañado si no a ti por no haberlo sospechado,¿acaso el que no sabe cre?,**

-Donny baja la mirada-**si padre-**dice con la cabesa en alto**-¿y que se significa eso?,**-dice sin entender,

**-no sabes!-**dice Raph enojado,

**-calla!-**dice enojado en tono de alerta -**ya lo sabras hijo mio ya lo sabras,-**dice serio-**y cuanto a ti Raphael tu no debes crer,**

**-en que?**-dice sin entender-

**-ya lo sabras** -se sienta serio,

_Ellos suben los hombros y se sientan,_

_**En la pelea** (Mikey vs Leo,):_

_ellos se hacen una reverencia al maestro y se miran y se dan una reverencia,_

**-¡Ayime!**-dice en tono de que va a empesar la pelea ,

-Leo, sonrie con malecia y hace unas volteretas y le tira su arma,-**j****eje, Ahora te quedaste sin remedio,**

-Mikey que estaba tirado en el suelo sonrio y le pateo en la entre pierna a su hermano y este sintio el dolor y callo al suelo y se dio vuelta y vio la cara de aquella chica,-**¿vos?,-**se rinde y ayuda a que se levante,

-Leo se para con la ayuda de su hermano y sonrie-**gracias!-**lo tira al suelo,y Mikey pierde la pelea,

**-hijo mio-**dice el sensei por el perdedor-**¿porque dudaste?,las perdidas tambien puede ser ganancias,**

-**las perdidas tambien pueden ser ganancias,**-se lo repite en su cabeza-**gracias-**susura y se sienta con su hermano,

_**En la pelea** (Raph vs Mikey,):_

_ya hicieron sus reverencias,_

-¡**Ayime!**-dice el maestro como en tono q la pelea hiba a empesar,

_**(*N/A··soy pesima para hacer las peleas largas y tantas uf creo que algunas las dejare pasar,··*)**_

_Esta pelea fue confusa todos pensaban que el de rojo ganaria y despues Mikey tenia el control,y asi pasaba todo el tiempo,_

**-jajaja**-reia con divertimiento el de naranja,**-ganare!**-sonrie y le da una patada en la rodilla de su hermano,

-**au**-haciendo que le duele y hace q se cae,y tira al suelo a su hermano,-**no eres tan rudo?-**diciendo con la cabesa en alto,

-el le sonrie y se queda ahi rendido-**por fin un ganador-**sonrio y se levanto para irse a sentar,

-**jaja-**rie su hermano y se sienta ,

_Despues de haberse terminado las peleas ellos estaban haciendo lo de siempre ya eran las 1:00 pm,_

**_En la habitacion de Mikey:_**

_Estaba en su habitacion muy molesto escuchando musica,_

_Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Y ya me has convertido  
En tu perro faldero  
Sabes que sin ti  
Ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy_

Naturalmente  
Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto  
y más abajo estaría yo ...

_estaba por terminar de escuhar pero los golpes de la puerta hicieron q se levante,y habra la puerta y era el genio,dice sentandose en la cama por fin le dio una limpiesa pero el genio dudo el no era de esas personas,o mutantes como asi decirlo,_

**-¿estas bien?-**pregunta preocupado ya q si le preocupaba,

**-¿Donny?,viene para recibir mis disculpas-**habla sabiamente,

**-Wow ¿me perdonas?-**dice nervioso-**es q es raro para mi a ti nunca te importo ser humano y..**

**-shhhh las personas cambian vamos a la sala a escuchar musica,**-se va con su hermano,

_** En el hospital**_ _(en la habitacion de Tomiko y Paola):_

_todos estaban ahi jungando con las cartas Tomiko estaba sentada arriba de la Almohada, paola sentada en la silla de Tomiko y Danna sentada al frente de Tomiko en la cama se ella,y terminaron de jugar,_

**-gracias por haberme perdonado**-sonrie Tomiko,-**son las mejores pero nunca seran mis amigas!,**

**-jajaja-r**ien al mismo tiempo,

**-ahoigan!-**dice Danna en tono de alerta-**cuentemenme sus vida tu primero Tomiko!,**

**-si-**dice nerviosa-**me llamo Tomiko Joyce west y tengo 15 años tengo un problema y eso y tengo muchos amigos,**

**-ah y cuando diste tu primer beso?**,-dice alterada,

**-yo te digo**-dice Paola-**fue con mi novio un dia de otoño antes de q me dejara,!-**dice contenta y muy triste,

**-si lo se q se siente-**dice tristeRober**-el me dijo q hiba a estar conmigo siempre a toda hora pero cuando le dije sobre el cancer se fue y no me hablo mas su nombre era Roberto-**dijo en voz baja y con la cara tibia,

**-y a mi por q cuando entre al hospital el bueno me dejo no le gustaban tanto-**dice triste,

-Tomiko ve las cara de las chicas**-me guardan un secreto yo jamas e besado a nadie ni por accidente-**dice con la mirada baja,

**-ah-**dicen las dos al mismo tiempo sin ningun interes,

-una enfermera se acerca-**Paola vamos,y a ustedes vallan a su habitacion=**se va,

_Danna a compaña a Tomiko a la sala,_

_en la habitacion de Paola y Tomiko** (con ella sola):**_

_Ella vio sentada en su silla a un hombre de pelo negro ojos gris y piel blanca vestido con un traje (de boda) color azul,es hombre la abraza,_

**-¿Papa?-**sonrie-viniste-y mama donde esta?,-dice contenta,

**-¿tu?-**dice con los ojos cristalinos-**se fue,murio ahora solo te queda alexia hija deberias aceptarla tu madre y yo,**

**-siempre estuvieron separados desde q naci ya lo se-** lo abraza**-la estrañare mucho la e querido tanto,**

**-si hija me tengo q ir para hacer los pepeleos**-le da un beso en la mejilla **-llamare a Alexia y te volvere a ver-**dice mientras se va,

**-adios**-susurra a lo bajo-**yo tambien la estrañare,**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**bye bye espero que les haya gustado!.**_

_**los veo/as en el prox,**_

* * *

**_aqui un avance!:_**

_Paola mira con desprecio a alguien y sale de esa habitacion,_

**_en otra escena,_**

_una x la vino a visitar a Danna,_

_-¿sabes lo que creo Danna q tienes? q tienes miedo de ser feliz-dice enojada,_

_-y que!-dice mas enojada-si llevo dos años luchando contra el maldito cancer tu crees q con esto voy a ser feliz,_

_-al menos intenta-dice con una sonrisa,y desecionada,_

**_en otra escena:_**

_Mikey dio vuelta y se encontro con Paola,_

_-lo siento necesitaba verte- dijo Paola con una sonrisa y lo abrazo,-hoy habra lluvia de meteoritos y quisiera decirte gracias y q me encantaria ver las estrellas contigo,_

_-bueno-dice tranquilo,_

_y a ahi Mikey miraba la luna y al lado de el estaba Paola y la miro y se rieron juntos,7_

**_en otra escena:_**

_tomiko perdia aire y toco un boton y lo medicos encegida vinieron,_

_-¿como es q una pequeña le den esos tipos de infartos'-dice preocupada su madrastra,_

_-no sabemos-dice una doctora-tenemos q hacer analises,pero lo q me preocupe si es en losventriculos ahi no teni escapatoria,_

**_fin del avance.._**

* * *

**_bueno chau jeje aquison como las tres a.m jeje _**

**_ hacer los capitulos largos y hospitalarios jeje despues del cap 15 todo cambia y lo siento por la vida q voy poner en riesgo pero regresara,(lo primero ellos no estan cantando es como una especie como en los hechizeros de walverly place q muestran los nombres de cada personaje bueno a si)jeje,_**

**_Disclaimer:las tortugas no son mias,_**

**_bye,bye,_**

**_atte.:aric,_**


	4. Estos silencios

_**¡hola!antes de escribir quisiera decirles q bueno,no es facil este cap les cambie algunas cosas es q en mi cabeza llegan ideas solo para este historia a si q escribire dos cap a la vez eso me tradara mucho pero tambien tratare de subir en mis otras historias y gracias a Naileben,¡por su review!,y a todos ,**_

_**aclaro,yo lo hago difil esta historia y creo q deberia poner avances y en el los capitulos anteriores cuando aprenda a controlar mi imaginacion ya quiero llegar a esos dias en q todo cambie,y como les dije no eh olvidado mis otras historias solo q me imagine caps en q no estaba muy convencida sin mas ! parloteos el cap!,**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 : "estos silencios",**_

_se levanto de la cama adolorida pesada se le callo una lágrima_- _**¿estan facil** _- _cai En Un llanto- **es de como comer una galleta Una mi familia no le importa-**_ _el llanto no era sufuente pero ahora la necesitaba mas q nunca pero llegaria el dia en q las necesite mas todavia,_

_ve una chica apollada al marco la hermana una chica alta flaca, piel blanca sus ojos azules, su cabello es Lacio, largo Hasta la cintura, marron_

_estaba vestida con un short rojo una camisa negra ay tacones naranja,_- _**hola,**_ -_ sonrie,_

_**-¿que haces aqui?**_-_dice terminando su té_-_**acaso no tienes mejores cosa q hacer,**_

-**_ ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermanita menor_**-_ rie y Pone Cara de Preocupación_- **_? ¿y como te va aqui?_**

**_-Y secretos como tu_** -_ se Puso seria**-****si mi padre ya no se preocupa por mi,**_

_**-Deja de Ser Egoista**_-_ decepcionada-_ **_¡en tiende que el mundo no gira tu alrededor tu no eres la unica Que Sufre!,_**

_**- ¿Tienes q Saber lo Que Creo Danna? q Tienes miedo de Ser feliz** _-_dice enojada,_

-_**y que!**_-_dice mas enojada_-_**si llevo dos años luchando contra el maldito cancer tu crees q con esto voy a ser feliz,**_

-**Al menos intenta**- _estaba con una sonrisa y decepcionada,_

**_-tu ¿tienes alguna?,enfermedad cancer ,algo?_**-_dice molesta_-**_entonces vete ya de mi vida y dile a tu amor Roberto q_**-_ella piensa_-**_¿no entiendes?,q el solo te uso,_**

_**-no hables a si de el las personas no saben como tratar a los enfermos no seas rencorosa-**molesta._

_ella ve q su hermana se estaba a punto de ir_ -**_me alegra por Vania_**-_dice finjiendo importancia_-_**¿me ayudarias con esto del Cancer auque nos llevemos muy bien,?,**_

**_-eres mi hermana_**-_la abraza,_-**_que clase de hermana_**- _seria_-_**y las chicas**_-_la suelta,_

_**-¿q pasa con ellas**_-_dice curiosa_-_**porq solo tu me viniste a ver!,**_

_**-tu sabes q cuando te dijieron del cancer tenias 12 años y bueno parecias una niña pequeña ,yo pense q tal vez ellas tengan miedo,**_

_**-de q no me asustes-**dice alarmada,_

**_-ellas menos Vania decidieron suicidarse ellas no podian vivir con su enfermedad_**-_dice triste,_

-**_¿pero?,yo y Mama eramos las unicas con una enfermedad_**-_se alarma_-**_¡y mi padre no las detuvo!,_**

**_-no el ya no le importaba nada sufrio mucho por la muerte de nuestra madre ya sabes como era,la muerte de "ma" lo efecto mucho ya no es ni era el mismo,¿creo q todos somos unos angeles hasta q crecemos?,no?,_**-_dice curiosa,_

**_-te quedas conmigo hasta q venga mi compañero de habitacion-_**_dice tranquila,_

**_-compañero tienen tantas habitaciones y a ti te toco con un ¿chico?,_**_-sorprendida,_

_-ella suspirra-**sabes y ¿Vania?,**_

-_**ella ya tiene 10 años fue adoptada y nunca hablamos no me dejan pero ya le hable por chat pero a ti es a quien te quiero ver todos los dias,**_

_**-a perdon por lo q te dije hace algunos minutos**_-_piensa_-_**quizas esto se me subio a la cabesa,**_

_**-tranquila ahora tienes libre a Roberto-**rie,_

_**-a mi me encantaba pelear por el**_-_sin darle importancia-**ya no lo quiero**_-_se rien juntas,_

**_Esa Misma noche_** _(en la alcantarilla):_

_Ya era las 8;00 de la noche en nueva york todos esteban todos, podiamos Tener Problemas Pero Decir Que Nadie era tan raro Para no Tener a Nadie ¿estamos en lo cierto?,no!_

**_Pov Leo:_**

_admito Que Estoy Algo triste me hubiera gusta Que esa chica estu ... Tan rapido me olvido de Karai espero volverla a ver es chica un ... Creo q seria buena de como mi esposa-¿Pero Que le pasa?, Sin esper q le pasa lo del pecho .. . puaj! no puedo estar con ella es una humana seria ¿raro?,_

**_(*N/A-hey no habla de lo q estan pensado si no de otra cosa de su ataque el no sabe su problema,-*)_**

_-Tan solo estába En Mis Pensamientos vi Que Karai estába conmigo en un tejado bailando con las luces apagadas vestidad con su ropa normal dila vuelta y vi a una_ chica oji-_verdeazul, piel casi blanca pelo negro que me miraba desepcionada_-**_estas ,cambiando pero tienes miedo!_**-_rie malicosamente y yo me toco la cabesa,_

_**- ¡Cállate, solo Estas en mi Mente!,**_ - _digo tocandome la Cabeza,_

_**- ¿estas bien?** _- _dice Karai preocupada por mi Que no paraba de gritar, **-¿quieres q te traiga alguna pastailla?,Leo,** _- **_yo le digo si,ella me toca la cabesa y se va a buscar las pastillas_**

-_esa chica se levanta lentamente_ - ¡recuerdame -_ me susurra,_

-_Yo le estába por decir algo pero todo se volvio borroso y me encontraba en un sementerio estába Una gitara y al Lado De Una tumba le tres rosas rojas me quede mirando esa tumba,_

-_aqui esta mi forma de decirte cuanto te estraño-**no se notaba el nombre de aquella tumba pero veia q lloraba con los ojos cristalinos,**_

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te ví…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Ella me miro estafa decepcion_- **_en serio no te daz Por vencido_ **- _yo la trato de hacer desaparecer esa chica lo hiso antes de tiempo,_

_* Golpes *, me levante y no recorde nada de lo que paso en ese sueño escuche a mi hermano Donny preguntandome por algo y le dije donde estaba,_

fin Pov Leo , (y el Comienzo del Pov Donny):

_yo le habia Preparado La Sorpresa a abril pidiendole a mi hermano que se la esconda en su bolso y ella lo abrazo a el? ¿Que? eso me puso muy furioso p me dormi pero en una parq y una chica oji-verdeazul pelo negro piel blanca, Vestida con pantalon gris Baquero rosa arriba y Andaba descalza la vi y me sonrio ,_

_**- te mostrare tu vida-**_ _ella me llevo a donde estaba mieky sentado en el borde de un puente ,con un cuchillo se corto la piel yo trate de sacarlo de ahi pero era como un olograma,_

_Despues no sabia Que pasaba pero vi a Abril llorando ella estaba entrando a un campo medico_-_**ella sera madre,**_

_**No! perdera a su hijo/a**_- _me sorprendo pero llego una imagen vi a mi hermano mayor leo llorando en un sementerio_-_¿qu esta...?_

_la chica me trae en un gran arbol y desaperce,_

- _**Hay** _- _me desperte a la mirada de Todos y me dirijo a mi habitacion,_

**_Fin de Pov Donny,_**

**_en la habitacion de Tomiko,_ **_( solo con ella):_

_ella estaba triste se preguntaba como sus supuestos amigos no la visitaban sabia q hiba a salir del hospital peor q hay de su vida aqui ella no queria hacer ningun amigo,_

_la madrastra golpeo el borde tratando de encontrar una respuesta_-**_¡tomiko!_**-_pero no encontro resultados y llamo al padre de la chica diciendole que habia pasado,_

_el padre y Alexia estaban Esperando ah Tomiko Que salio en su silla de rueda tranquila se fue a otra habitacion , Alexia se despidio de ella y Se Fue, ya estaba en una nueva habitacion q ya no era la misma ,estába chico de prox 8 años , pelo Castaño No se le podia ver el los ojos, una piel casi blanca y ropa de pasiente-_ **_asi q te haces?_**- _dice viendo_ _al niño y ella se da vuelta haciendo chisquido , Faltaba 01:00 hora Para el amenecer_- **_ami no me engañas niño?_**-_!tratando de levantarlo tocandole la cabesa solplandole pero nada funciono_

_el padre ve al niño y llega una enfermera_-**_oye les podes cambiar de habitacion es q esta con un muerto,_**

_**-No es un muerto,está en Estado en coma!,**_-_dice la enfermera,_

**_-Hija me ire al Trabajo te quiero,_** -_se dirije a su trabajo,_

**_Pov Niño:_**

_Mi nombre es Roc aunque hacia dos años que estaba allí, no tenía amigos. Pero no perdía la esperanza. Todas las mañanas, cuando salía el sol, imaginaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que ingresaría un niño/a. Un niño/a que lo cambiaría todo._

**_Fin pov Roc,_**

_la Madre de Roc habia Llegado, una mujer pelo castaño claro ojos oscuro piel blanca (CASI) Vestida de payaso de casi 39 años_ - **_¡aver, ¡aver, animar la fiesta_** - _grita en tono de payaso,_

-_Tomiko la mira con una cara nunca antes vista_ - **_no vez que el no te escuha,_**

**_-_**_Ella le contradico_- **_¿tu no lo sabes?. Pero mi Hijo escucha todo,_**

_**Pov Roc:**_

**_Mi madre tiene razón, yo sé todo lo que pasa en este hospital. Los problemas de los nuevos que llegan y los que, como yo, ya son veteranos_**

_**fin pov Roc,**_

_ella recibe un llamado de su padre q decia q puede tener algo en los ventriculos_ - _**ja, -**_

_llega a una niña a prox 14 años pelo rubio piel casi blanca ojos oscuros vestida con una camisa negra y una calsa negra (era algo rellena) y tacones rojos_- **_¡hola!, Tomiko si que_ _empesamos con el pie izquierdo pero senti q era mi culpa yo era una nerd y lo soy y por eso_**-_le da su mano_-**_¿quieres ser mi amiga?_**

_-Ella Se Levanta_- _**vete!.**_

_**-Pero**_ - _trato de hacerse su amiga pero esta solo la rechazaba,_

**_-Tengo Que repetirtelo vete, no tengo mucho tiempo para ti vete Carol,_** -_ la chica se va con la cabesa baja,_

- _**¿no fuiste muy dura?** _-_ dice mirando a su hijo,_

_**-usted siga con eso y deje de molestar**_-_dice enojada_-**_el nunca se despertara aceptelo,_**

_en eso llega un médico_-**_deja de insultar a la Madre del Niño y Ven Conmigo,_**

**_-usted no es nadie para decirme q hacer_** - _dice tono rebelde,, -_

_**-Asi que eres ruda bueno, les dire que no requieres de Anestesia** _-_ mintiendo_

_-**Ella de la vuelta**_ _**-perdon por herir sus sentimientos y tambien a su Hijo**-_ _se Sienta en la silla de rueda_- _**contento,**_

**_-a si ahora q me acuerdo me dijieron q solo te hiban a hacer un tac_** -_dice en tono burlon,_

**_- eres una mala persona_ **- _se va,_

_y la Madre queda con una sonrisa,_

_**En el cuartro de Danna:**_

_ella estaba comiendo con su hermana Zeo y una mujer pelo rubio ojos oscuros vestida con una camisa rojas y una calsa negra a compañaba a su hijo pelado que sufria de cancer,ojos oscuros piel casi blanca igual q su madre llevaba un short hasta su rodillas color naranja y una camisa blanca_

**_-Hola_ **- _dice la Madre del chico. El niño se puso callado y hermanas dijieron hola y el no y el se quedo en silencio y su madre lo golpeo para q dijiera hola,_

- _**¡Hola**_ -_dice mirando para la ventana,_

**_- ¿y por que estas aqui?_ **- _pregunta Danna_

**_- Me tienen que cortar la pierna. Tengo un tumor en la tibia._** - _se queda la habitacion en silencio_- _**Me encantan estos silencios, nadie tiene sabe que decir ¿Verdad,?**_

- _ella lo mira_- .**_Este silencio no es nada comparable a cuando ven que te falta una pierna_** -_le Muestra su pierna,_

_**Pov Roc:**_

_Mucha gente piensa que, cuando estás aquí, todo se detiene, pero yo creo que aquí puedes encontrar una buena razón para vivir._

**_fin de Pov Roc:_**

-_**Ven**_ - _coge su silla de rueda_ - **_te mostrare todo el hospital pero ponte en la silla y La ropa que no quiero piensen q eres una visita,_** - _ellos estaban llendose hasta_ _q llegaron a la sala (UNA ninguna Sí No conosco),_

**_Pov Roc:_**

_A veces pienso que no soy el único que está en coma. Hay mucha gente en este hospital que no sabe cómo hablar, ni cómo querer_

**_fin Pov Roc:_**

_**-Yo, a mi pierna, le hice una fiesta de despedida. Me lo dijo un médico y pensé: ¿Por qué no? Se lo merecía**._ -_dice con una sonrisa,_

-**_ yo le quiero hacer una a la mia ¿que hace falta?_** - _pregunta curioso,_

**_- solo Tienes Que invitar a las Personas que Tiene que ver con tu Pierna-_** _le esplica_

- **_ah entonces va a Hacer la mas aburrida_**-_ rie,_

_**- ¿sabes nosotros? podriamos crear un grupo**_ - _dice con cara de piadosa_ - _**si me dijo un compañero de reabilitacion su nombre es Benito y creo que fue una idea** **buena, en todos los grupos siempre hay seis Tipos de Personas: El Líder, el guapo, EL listo, el Imprescindible, El Segundo Líder (podria Que Líder Servicio si no hubiera Líder), y la chica- **sonrie**- yo sere la lider Pero q hay q ver hacer con lo demas - **mira con la Cara de confundida**- ¿como se nota q tu no eres el listo Jordi lo sabia, -** ella Se va a la sala del tac,_

_despues del tac ella lo Esperabán Resultados mas Tomiko Que queria salir de Aquel Lugar-_

_-se acerca una enfermera_-**_aqui tienen_**- **_Que lo que Esteban a punto de abrir,_** - **_eh primero se los dan a sus doctores,_** - _se va,_

-**_Tiene Que Ser Una mierda no Tener Pierna ¿no?,_**

- **_Tiene Que Ser Una mierda no tener cerebro_**- _devolviendole La Broma,-_

-**_Tu chiste que_ **-? _sonrie maliciosa Mente,_ - **_apuesto que no puedes llegar a ese acensor_**- _sonrie,_

**- _puf, entonces ya la tengo ganada_** - _rie, empiesan ella una estaba por correr con su sillas de rueda,Hasta que Tomiko empujo sin Danna,_ - **_? ¡¿Oye Que te pasa,_**

**_-Solo correte estorbo_**-_ **dice con ganas de ganar, -,**_

_ella ya Esteban en el ancensor Tomiko quedo sin aire y Danna la reanimaba Haciéndole rcp_- _**¡Ayuda! Tomiko,**_ - _Ella Se Levanta_ -**_ respira hondo, diablos q no tienes cerebro,_**- _Para su suerte se levanto todo bien,_

_depues de una hora eran las dos de la tarde, ella estaban jugando con una pelota_- _**¿quieres abrir el Sobre** _- _dice Danna,_

**_- Ahora ya no me interesa, _**- _sin darle importancia y le sonrie a Danna_

**_- Espera! ¿quieres formar parte de un grupo,_** - _dice curiosa,_

_- **si,si los de tu Grupo no son como tu**_- _dice con una sonrisa,_ -

-_ ¿a que te refieres ?_- _La Mira_- **_me ¿dijiste fea? debi dejarte morir Pero no Hice lo,_** - **_la mira,_**

_**- ¿a q te refieres?**_ -_dice molesta,_-solo q no me juntare con cojos son piernas peladitas o peladitos si me captas?

_**- solo, que las personas que te ven te pasar tiene lastima por que piensan, ¿Como no puede tener cerebro?**_- _rie,_-**_y si te capto pero tu eres un sin cerebro ,y donde estan esos amigos de los q tanto hablas?,_**

- **_Al menos no soy una coja sin pierna,ya me habian dicho que los cojos tenian mala leche-_** _Queda ahi_- **_¿y tu quien eres en el Grupo?,_**

-**_ ah la lider_**- _dice tranquila_,

-**_ya lo veremos, ganare el liderazgo,_** - _en tono competivo-_ **_te peteare Que ni te queras tu Misma,_ **- _se Pone seria, y habre el sobre_- _**¡Qué bien no tengo nada en el los ventrículos, ¿y tu?,**_

-_ Baja la mirada_- **_me tengo que hacer la quimio,_** - _triste,_

-Ella le sonrie- **_ya me tienes dentro,suerte_**- **_las dos salen del ancensor,_**

**_En la media noche:_**

_Paola se acerca haber como hiba la fiesta_-**_¿y la fiesta?_**- _mira confunsa,_

_-El baja la mirada_- **_no habra fiesta,_** - _viendo como Danna se_ va - **_nadie es parte de mi pierna_ **- _la mira_, - **_Ya es san Valetin y ninguna cosa recibi._**

-**_creo que seria el primer año que no recibo una rosa_ **- _se pone triste,_

- **_Seguro q la Recibiras_**- _sonrie_- **_¿Sabes,? cuando Danna me dijo sobre la fiesta tuve una idea pense que tal vez podria bailar un ultimo baile con las pierna,me parecio_ _una bonita forma de desperdirla_ **,_-dice con una sonrisa,_

_Ellos bailan un lento ella se va a su habitacion en otra planta y el la estába mirando le dio un beso en la Mejilla y le dio Una Rosa de Papel_- _gracias_ -_ le susurra,_

**_En un Sueño de Paola:_**

_Una forma de violencia dio la vuelta y tambien se Acerco una ella es sin abrir y Serar de ojos,_

**_-Lo siento necesitaba verte_**-_dijo Paola con una sonrisa y lo abrazo,_-**_hoy habra lluvia de Meteoritos y Quisiera decirte gracias y q me encantaria ver Las Estrellas contigo,_**

_**-Bueno**_-_dice tranquilo,_

_ya ahi Mikey Miraba la luna y al Lado de el estába Paola y la miro y sí rieron juntos,_

_el sueño se interumpio por q el dia habia Llegado,_

* * *

_**ya seeeeeeeeee! q el sueño no fue la gran cosa,pero hay cosas q quiero dejar para despues es alarmente,**_

_**Voten! por: igor lesmir ,ric vir ,o diaj di,(se q no saben de q se tratata pero solo voten plase,)**_

_**pregunta!:cual es su mayor idolo femino/masculino,durente esta año ami Mikel iglesias,(es mi amor platonico),y idola Joana vilapuig,**_


	5. Atraves de un sueño

**_¡Hola !...Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero algo me decia que lo haga...Agradesco sus review...Y estoy de mal humor me quema la mano ..Por tonta que soy me saque una piel y ahora se me ve la carne...Mis perros trataron de comerme la mano...¡Locos!,_**

**Danna:**

**_(mira su pie derecho y se mira al espejo con una sonrisa),:_**_Hace días que te observo_  
_y he contado con los dedos_

**Mikey:**  
**_(mira a la luna y de ahi a Paola rien juntos):_**_cuantas veces te has reído_  
_una mano me ha valido._

**Paola:**  
_Hace días_ **_(se mira y rompe una ventana con su puño)_**:_que me fijo_  
_no sé que guardas ahí dentro_

**Leo:**  
**_(mira a Ninjoy y le quita una mascara y sonrie)_**:_a juzgar por lo que veo,_

**Raph:**  
**_(mira a todos lados y encontra Tomiko y la abraza)_**:_nada bueno, nada bueno._

**Tomiko:**  
**_(echa una lagrima y en un sueño se tira a una pisina sin tomar aire):_**_De qué tienes miedo_  
_a reir y a llorar luego,_

**Donatello:**  
**_(mira a April con una sonrisa)_**:_a romper el hielo_  
_que recubre tu silencio,_

**Roc:**

_**( se muestra una imagen en Roc en coma)** Suéltate ya y cuéntame,_

**Jordi:**  
**_(corre con su sillia de rueda y cae):_**_que aquí estamos para eso,pa' lo bueno y pa' lo malo,_

**Tony:**  
**_(mira a Tomiko que estaba llorando y la habraza):_**_llora ahora y ríe luego,_

**_(*N/A··se mostrarn como imagenes de ellos imaginance, yo les escribire cuales son··*)_**

_si salgo corriendo, tú me agarras por el cuello_  
_y si no te escucho, grita !_  
_te tiendo la mano tu agarras todo el brazo,_  
_y si quieres más pues, grita !_

* * *

_**En unos de los capitulos anteriores :(ahora con el punto de vista de Roc):**_

**_Pov Roc:_**

___En el hospital, los niños pueden estar calvos, delgados, tener los huesos reventados, el corazón fastidiado o llevar siempre pijama, pero no por eso dejamos de ser niños con ganas de divertirnos._

**___Fin de Pov Roc:_**

-**ah gracias ya llevas mas de 2 años aqui en este lugar inmundo** -dice la oji-verdeazul,

-**¿quien te cres?-**le pregunta la oji-oscuro,-**a ver cuantas seciones llevas,**

-**ninguna**-dice la oji-verdeazul-**¿pero que interesa eso?,Dana?,**

**-mucho tomiko ,si no llevas mas de 10 seciones no hables,de nosotros como personas inutiles-**dice la chica mientras se va y la otra se sienta a leer una diario,

_ella se para par beber algo cuando tiene difilcultad para respirar y se queda desmalla tocandos el corazón varias veces hasta que una enfermera lo lleva a una avitacion y su madre llega ,_

_En otro de los capitulos:_

**_- Me tienen que cortar la pierna. Tengo un tumor en la tibia._** - _se queda la habitacion en silencio_- _**Me encantan estos silencios, nadie tiene sabe que decir ¿Verdad,?**_

- _ella lo mira_- .**_Este silencio no es nada comparable a cuando ven que te falta una pierna_** -_le Muestra su pierna,_

_**Pov Roc:**_

_Mucha gente piensa que, cuando estás aquí, todo se detiene, pero yo creo que aquí puedes encontrar una buena razón para vivir._

**_fin de Pov Roc:_**

-_**Ven**_ - _coge su silla de rueda_ - **_te mostrare todo el hospital pero ponte en la silla y La ropa que no quiero piensen q eres una visita,_** - _ellos estaban llendose hasta_ _q llegaron a la sala (UNA ninguna Sí No conosco),_

**_Pov Roc:_**

_A veces pienso que no soy el único que está en coma. Hay mucha gente en este hospital que no sabe cómo hablar, ni cómo querer_

**_fin Pov Roc:_**

_**-Yo, a mi pierna, le hice una fiesta de despedida. Me lo dijo un médico y pensé: ¿Por qué no? Se lo merecía**._ -_dice con una sonrisa,_

**_Pov Roc:_**

___Y muy cerca de aquí, las vidas de todos giran como si nadie estuviera enfermo…__Hoy Jordi perderá una pierna, pero acaba de ganar dos amigas y eso aquí… es media vida._ _Se necesitan muchas manos para cortar una pierna.__Cuántas veces un silencio tiene más fuerza que diez mil palabras…_

**___Fin de Pov Roc:_**

* * *

___Chapter 4:"atraves de un sueño"_

___Ya se acercaba la hora de la operacion de Jordi,el solo podia injerir lo q le dijieran .Se tenia que conformar con la no apetitosa comida...De ese hospital,mientras sufria por q de algun modo Dannah,le habria si quiere comer lo q ella comia,antes de entrar a la sala dio una vuelta corriendo su ultima corrida..Danna le unio sus fuerzas..Y de ahi le dio un apreton de mano y vio como este se hiba.._

___Ya era la hora habia entrado a la sala de operacion ,el solo ;pensamiento de perder su pierna lo hacia pierna con la q caminaba se hiba ir para siempre..y tal vez nunca gregrese.._

___Cuando ya estaba en la sala .Mirando,con coraje a todos ellos artefactos cerando fuerte los ojos._

_-Un doctor que olio el miedo de este le dijo-**No tengas temor,No te dolera..**_

**_-Pero todavia pienso...¿Que pasara con mi pierna?-_**_dijo con un suspiro,_

**_-Tranquilo...¿sabes as esto?,-_**_Piensa_**_-corta tus recuerdos.._**

**_-Cortar mis recuerdos..._**

_-Si_**_-Otro Doctor se mete en la conversacion.-__Si;reparte,o corta tus recuerdos y ya veras__-_**_el le puso el anestesiador_**_-_**

_El recordo los buenos momentos...Que habia pasado,su primer beso,cuando se encontraba con sus amigos del cole..__despues de todos esos mismo habrio los ojos al ver una gran pileta y ver los tranpolines dio una vuelta sin notar a alguien.._

_Al ver que este no le respondia Roc:Que estaba vestido con un short azul hasta sus rodrillas una chinela negra y sin nada mas_**_-Hola!,mi nombre es Roc y el tuyo-_**_dice bajando por las escaleras.._

_Este dio un paso para atras y vio que su vestimenta era igual al q tenia cuando entro a este hospital.._**_-jordi-_**

**_-¿Quieres nadar?.¿Un rato?-_**_dijo con la cabesa apuntando a esa gran pisina.._

**_-Donde estoy..-_**_dijo en un tono fuerte_**_-Que es este lugar.._**

**_-Pues..Veras-_**_dice con nerviosismo y preocupacion_**_-Tuvieron..Un pequeño poblema._**

**_-Que paso!-_**_dice desesperado.._

**_-Veras..Tuvieron un pequeño problema .Y quieres nadar-_**_dice con una sonrisa.._

_Ya habian escuchado gristo__s de los medicos como;*traeme esto,lo estamos perdiendo.*,y cosas a si..Ya era hora de que Jordi vuelva a la realidad faltaban como mnimo dos minutos.._

**_-Jordi..Me harias el favor...De decirle a mi madre de lo del coma..No fue su culpa!,no lo fue.._**

**_-Pero ella no me creera.._**

**_-Ah!-_**_dice tono sorpresivo_**_-y dile q no saque la lengua cuando corte por que se la pueden robar..Yo siempre le dije eso asi te va a creer s y dos k 123 el mismo piso en donde tu duermes.._**

_El sin decir nada..Se el agua y ahora estaba dormido pero ya no estaba en esa mirada de preocupacion,felicidad temor de su madre se notaban hasta en hueso muerto.._

* * *

**_Con Danna:_**

_Auque..ella admitia que la quimioterapia le salve..o en otras palabras,haga menor su tumor en la tibia y en los pulomones..los medicos no sabian..o eso crei ella,no sabian que todos lo que tenian y las que tenian cancér._

_Tenian que presentar..mareos,gomitos,cansancio,y la caida del pelo!..todo para que una maldita enfermedad no acabe con su bonita vida..¿no?..._

_Ella se sienta en una mesa de una habitacion grande que se veia que pasaban niños con enfermedades y tambien niñas..ella jalo su pie hacia una especie de manta congante..ella estaba vestida,con un short rojo con decorados en los bolsillos color marron, unas botas de lluvia roja,una camisa sin mangas de color celeste (la que usan los pasientes)._

_A su lado estaba un hombre de 70 años,pelo corto con caspas unos ojos marrones piel casi blanca..vestido con un pantalon de gaucho azul una remera de pasiente,se notaba que no ha__cia mucho ejecisio,o dieta.._

_-**Danita**-dice este salundando a ella y el se sienta en el mismo lugar q ella-**¿como piensas q le va a Jordi?,**_

_**-¿Y?,seguro q los medicos le dijieron lo que le dicen a todos**-sin darle mucha importancia**-¿Y?,que recuerdo ,partiste**_

_**-una en muy precioso habia salido con mi grupo y fuimos a un arollo ay como nos divertimos ese dia**-suspira-**¿Y?,¿tu?**_

_-Yo?,em-piensa-pues hice trampa,parti algo q nunca paso.._

_**-me dijieron que te darian la quimioterapia...**-_

_-**si...yo podria...¡Quiero q firmes los papeles de tutor legal del hospital!**-lo dijo claramente-**prometeme q no me alargaras la vida si no es necesario..**_

_**-lo haria,con mucho gusto pero no estoy en las mejores condiciones**-la mira fijamente-**sabes..te apollo en todo..pero no te ayudare ni apollare a q dejes la qumio..**_

_**-entiendo**-baja la cabesa.._

_En ese momento cojio la silla,y se dirijio a otro lado decidoda a ver a Jordi..Ya le preocupaba que algo hubiera salido mal habia encontrado una amistad imposible de describir con palabras se dirijio apresurada a la habitacion.._

* * *

**_En la habitacion de Danna y Jordi.:_**

_Ese cuarto..¿hace falta decir que estaba en completo silencio?..pues...no!,Danna no estaba sola._

_A su lado estaba la mismisima chan chan..a si es! Paola S;vestida de una musculosa color verde agua..un jean azul y una pantufla roja el pelo atado con una cola de caballo.._

_Se escuchaba que Jordi repetia cosas como;*un beso plase un beso y no te jodo mas uno solo*lo decia en voz baja pero lo decia y las dos chicas miraban estrañas..i_

-**_q esta tratando de decir?_**-_lo decia Paola quien jiro a la vista a Danna para despues mirar de vuelta a Jordi y supirra tratando de q alguien dijiera algo.._

**_-pues...¿¡no!?,¡fue muy claro!_**-_dice con una sonrisa q inundaba su ser._

**_-a que te refieres!?_**..-_dice esta confundida pues no sabia q se referia.._-**_no,no,no_**-_dijo cuando entendio.._

**_-si,si,-_**_dice poniendo ojos de cachoro_-_es solo un cojo q ni sabe como vivir esta vida_-_hace q esta a punto de llorar.._

**_-ok_**-_en un momento callo en la trapa pero no duro mucho por q se dio la vuelta mirando hacia danna y rodo los ojos_-**_y porque mierda no lo besas! Tu!._**

_**-y como;por que,¿tu crees que querra un beso mio?**_-_dice con una sonrisa_-**_piensalo..y se solidaria.._**

**_-ok_**.._-suspirra acercandose lentamente a Jordi. Y cerrando los ojos sus labios se unen ella al terminar no dijo nada y vio a una enfermera acercarse las dos no pudieron evitar una risa.._

* * *

_**Cerca de ahi:**_

_Cerca de ahi estaban..las tortugas ninja estaban patrullando pero por el maldito destino Mikey estaba viendo la ecena..y fue como si algo le pinchara sin fallar en su corazon,sintio un terible dolor y enojo apreto su puño con fuerza hasta que dio dos pasos y su hermano Raphael lo interumpio por suerte no habia vistoa Paola.._

_-**¡Que tanto boludeas!..¡venga se nos escapa el kraang!-**decia empujando a su hermano.._

_Ya se hacian las 10;00 de la noche los hermanos seguian siguiendo a los Kraang y saltando por los edificios..mikey no decia nada hiba adelante de ellos lo que le preocupaba a los tres hermanos Hamato,Raphael,Donatello;y Leonardo.._

**_-Ustedes saben que demonios le pasa a Mikey..!-_**_Decia el lider mientras seguia saltando por los edificios-**desde que paso por ese hospital se quedo callado..**_

_**-si..¡NO!..si los hospitales son de mala suerte-**decia Donatello tratando de ser gracioso-**SI..vi mucho fox..**_

_**-espiaste el diario de April..¿no?,hermanito Donny-**dice sin darle mucha importancia._

_-**algo..asi-**dice haciendo pesas con la mano y bajando la cabesa-.._

_-**Y..intrepido ¿que piensas hacer?-**decia Raph siguiendo el paso de saltar..._

_-**¡Los Kraang van a matar a Mikey!-**decia Leo corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano y sus otros hermanos le siguieron.._

* * *

**_En donde estaba Mikey.:_**

**_Pov Mikey:_**

_NO!..no se que paso,si algo en ella me habia echo pensar asi estaba luchando contra cuatro kraang auque no eran muchos ¿con cunatos kraang luchaban mis hermanos?,vi __que ellos se acercaban a mi y decidi alerjarme y usarme como carnada de los kraang.._

_-**el-kraang-..debe -destruir- a -el- reptil- conocido-como- tortuga..-**o diablos! cuando sera el vendito dia que hablen como seres humanos.._

_Ups!..rie claro ellos no son humanos baje la cabesa..y yo tamboco abri mi puño y encontre un anillo color dorado y sere mi puño fuertemnete y una lagrima callo ahi en ese instante tire el anillo con fuerza ya no lo queria ver..el beso que ella le dio me decia...que perdiera las esperanzas ya no habia nada que hacer para que ella me viera de otra forma._

_Escuhe a mis hermanos acercandose Leo le clavo sus katnas a dos y Raph y Donny,le partian el cuello a los otros yo me quede sin decir nada y me tire y llore.._

**_-¡entiendo soy una maltida tortuga!-_**_dije tirando me y llozando en el suelo apretando mi pierna contra el suelo mis hermanos me alsaron.._

* * *

**_En la alcantarilla.:_**

_Ya mis hermanos estaban cortando la pizza..para comer me dieron la primer aporcion a mi y sonrie..la comi mas rapido que nunca y me miraron entrañados.._

_Fui corriendo al baño..en verdad no sabia por que lo hacia me ti mi mano en mi garganta y senti una sensacion extraña algo corria hacia mi garganta y gomita la pizza que habia comido..me apolle en la pileta y tire la cadena..y mi hermano Raph estaba del otro lado.._

**_-¡sal del baño y venga tedejamos 3 pizzas solo para ti!-_**_decia mientra golpeaba la puerta.._

_-**¡y el maestro Splinter!-**_

_**-Tu..¡ya sabes que no es un gran fanatico de la pizza..**_

_**-coman ustedes no tengo hambre..**_

_**-¿estas bien?..**_

_**-si..**_

_**-bueno pero sal rapido que quiero entrar-**_

_**-¿y para que?**_

_**-es que quiero limpiarme la cara,las manos,el pie.. eso ,deberias hacerlo,chau..**_

**_Fin Pov Mikey.:_**

* * *

**_En la sala.:_**

_Los chicos estaban preocupados por la reaccion de Mikey jamas se le habia visto asi tan cerrado y comenzaron a hablar.._

**_-algunos de ustedes sabe..¡que demonios le pasa a Mikey!-_**_decia el mas rudo enojado-**¡me dice que no quiere pizza!,¿en que mundo vivimos,**_

_-**no,ya esta!,recuerda que cuando Mikey estaba triste cuando Splinter salia pensando que nos hiba a abandonar lloraba y no comia en dos semanas..-**decia el lider.._

_-**Asi,si**,-decia Donatello que espiaba a el diario de april con mucho nerviosismo-**la verdad ni idea que le pasa a Mikey..**_

_**-Hola hermanos-**decia Mikey con un silencio y tranquilidad prendio el televisor y empeso a ver dibujos animados..con un silencio que indunda su ser,sus hermanos lo miraban entrañados jamas se habia comportado a si.._

* * *

**_En la habitacion de Tomiko y Roc.:_**

_Su madre estaba durmiendo placidamente en una silla,mientras su hijo seguia ahi en coma,_

**_Pov Roc.:_**

___Me encantaría despertarme para decirte que no te sientas culpable y, menos, por lo de aquel día. No fue por tu culpa._

___A veces echo de menos jugar. Me gusta oír el sonido de los juegos, y no solo del que proviene del juego, sino del que proviene de la gente que juega._

**___Fin Pov Roc.:_**

___En eso llega Jordi recien despierto,sentado en su silla de rueda con una pulsera roja en la mano.._

___**-seras,el impresindible,ya te hiciste uno de nosotros gracias por hacerme volver..estoy aqui para cumplir lo que prometi..**-le decia poniendole la pulsera.._

___-la madre despierta-_**¿y tu que haces aqui?-**mira a Roc..

_-**se que no me va a creer..en un sueño nos conocimos,en un sueño y me dijo..Que no te sientas culpable no fue tu culpa,no lo fue;ah **__no saque la lengua cuando corte por que se la pueden robar-__dicho esto se dirijio a otro lado.._

___La madre quedo viendo a su hijo y le toco el cachete.._

* * *

**___Al dia siguiente.:(en la habitacion de Tomiko),_**

___Alexia estaba junto a ella hablando.._

**___-dicen que puedes tener un problema en la orta.._**

**___-y que es la orta?_**

**___-es una vena del corazon.._**

**___-ah y mi padre.._**

**___-esta haciendo unos tramites y te viene a visitar.._**

* * *

**___Y!_**

**___fin!..se que es muy corto eso creo pero aqui les dejo un adelanto..Si se preguntan por que dice capitulo cuatro ya veran por que..!_**

* * *

___Chapter 5-"Formando lazos de amistad"_

___Como puedes hablar sin mover la boca.(Toni).._

___Esta es tu habitacion..(Enfermera).._

___no pero Roc,a si te llamas lindo nombre..dijo que tenia que reunir a una tal Danna y a alguien llamado Jordi..(Toni).._

___Y los conoces..(enfermera)_

___no Roc me lo dijo.(Toni)_

* * *

**___si lo se no fue muy corto el avance pero los are a si .._**

**___Les reconmiendo estas historias!:(de tortugas ninja)_**

**___En el puesto numero cinco esta!:_**

**___"Bad Little Girl"-_**___ by ____Shayera Todd Kaplan_

___*Esta historia es hermosa!..que mas podia decir leeanla y veran si ya la leyeron que bien por ustedes*_

**___En el puesto numero cuatro esta!:_**

**___"Entrevistando a las Tortugas Ninjas 2012"- _**___by ____MiwaHamato_

___*si no lo leiste pues leelo esta muy buena*_

**___En el puesto numero tres esta!:_**

**___"un nuevo comienzo, nuevos amores"- _**___ by ____LadyCaos2013_

___*en realidad fue la primera historia que leei en fanfic esto me inspiro a querer hacer historias,yo la recomiendo ya que tiene fantasia,amor,humor,ternura,golpes y mucho mas!..Y auque hace mucho que no publica mas ya pasaro años creo que tendran que leer por que es hermoso!:*_

**___En el puesto numero dos esta!:_**

**___"Why?"-_**___by____ Amberzlove_

___*la razon en que les recomiendo este fic..es que le dio inspiracion a ____Crystal Violeta para hacer su historia y les digo que leen,Why..no se arepentirar,*_

**___En el puesto numero uno esta!:_**

**___"Tres hermanos y un esclavo"-_**___by_**__**___Crystal Violeta _

_*La razon que le recomiendo este fic..son muchas,yo en mi parte senti odio,dolor,todo por leer esta historia,pero leanla por favor van a ver que no se arepentiran*_

**_YA quiero reconmendar otras historia ahora de avengers.._**

**____****"Entrevistando a los Avengers"****___-_**___By:____ Kakushi Miko ._

___*tiene humor y mucho me cague de la risa se lo reconmiendo*.._

**___Y fin esta la otra actualizacion reconmendare historias que me parescan que estan ellas para ser reconmendadas!:_**


End file.
